


Swordfish II

by chasingriver



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: Spike's ship, the Swordfish II.





	Swordfish II

Drawn with Micron pens for Inktober. I'll probably do a digital color version at some point. (Update: Yep. I did.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swordfish II (again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601768) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver)




End file.
